


Of Steel and Aesthetic

by Veelitann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bar, Beer, Emo, Fluff, Freak, Gay, Human, Laith, M/M, Piercing, Piercings, Plot, Punk, Rockband, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Touching, aesthetism, discreet keith, diva lance, esthetic, fashion lance, klance, pinning, sensitive keith, shance, theith - Freeform, they're just so gay omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veelitann/pseuds/Veelitann
Summary: Keith and Lance are rommates for years and years and are pretty comfortable with it and their sexfriends relationship.They just didn't expect to meet their favourite band in Hunk's beerhouse on that night. Let alone flirting with The Galras.[In which Keith is a maniac all about beauty and body lines and he's so full of piercing that he's called a jewel.](I'm so bad at summarize. Omg. I'm sorry?)





	Of Steel and Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I'M STARTING SOMETHING NEW AGAIN I'M SORRY. 
> 
> But I really wanted to write this. Piercings and other body modifications are my thing -I have a lot of things actually, and I'm drown so far into this Keith and how he is that I--  
> Uh. 
> 
> It's kind of a long chapter though, I didn't think it would go this way! :')
> 
> Actually, it's something rather classic in my opinion, no big plot, nothing complex and all, I needed something simple, easy and pleasant to write and think about, and I like that sensitive pierced emo Keith who hide behind his hair to feel secure under people's gazes...Weak boys are my weakness. Strong boys are my strength though ;)
> 
> I hope you'll like it, it's different from what I'm used to write but I'm having such a great time with it!

"I love it." 

 

"Really?" 

 

Keith's tip of tongue came out again and Lance stared at it for a few second before the small sparkling jewels disappear again between Keith's lips. Lance nodded slowly. 

 

"Definitely! Even if you still smell like the dentist but crap, it's worth it I guess?" 

 

Straddling his chair, Keith chuckled a little. His newest piercing was probably the one that had the best effect on his roommate Lance McClain, and there was nothing better than his curious and amazed smile at that moment. 

 

"Your tongue looks less swollen than on the day you got it," Lance added. 

 

"Of course. It's cicatrized now." 

 

Lance hummed in appreciation and leaned a little more on Keith. A hand with long and thin tanned fingers came to Keith's face and put some long dark bangs away that hid partially Keith's face, revealing some other small sparkling metal beads on the light skin. Standing between Keith's spread legs, Lance smiled and lightly touched the delicate silvery piercing jewels. 

 

"How many do you have now?" he asked with curiousity. 

 

"Mmh not sure. Wanna count them?" 

 

The living room was quiet. The last track of the CD had been played for now several minutes and the silence was now filling their ears. Through the closed curtains, they could see the light of the day slowly decreasing, the sun disappearing behind the buildings little by little. Lance's giggle echoed gently in the room, and Keith found himself smiling fondly at that. 

 

"There are too many," Lance said with a amused grin. "I'm gonna miss some." 

 

Keith snorted a bit at that and stood up, slowly enough to give Lance the time to step aside and not get a headshot by Keith. Walking a little, he stretched on his place, turned to fall heavily on the sofa near them and finally gave in a small smirk as he looked at the brunette. 

 

"True, you're not good enough with accounting, I sometimes forget it." 

 

"Hey!" 

 

"Wanna count _those_? They might fit a bit less than both your hands' fingers." 

 

Lance didn't answer immediatly. He carefully stared at the tongue all out this time and the several small metal beads aligned in the middle. A teasing hand slip the hem of his shirt up, revealing another line of sparkling beads; up and down his navel as a double classic thing, then the bright sparkles ran in a delicate way up to his upper torso and stopped before his ribs. 

 

"Aaahh," Lance whistled softly, "you changed the jewels!" 

 

"Not with your eyes, Lance," Keith sighed, his tongue quickly coming back into his mouth. 

 

"Horny?" Lance giggled at Keith's pouting face and hand waving. He took a step closer to Keith, and placed a knee between Keith's legs to lean on him, running a finger on his tummy. Under his belly button, two other lines of jewels outlined Keith's hip bones. For that reason, the young man was always wearing loose trousers, or low waisted clothes anyway. 

 

"Not really." 

 

"Cuddling mood?" 

 

"Rather that." 

 

Keith sighed a little as Lance's body crawled on his, hands roamming on his skin in a light touch, his mouth gently teasing his own until the tip of a tongue came and asked for the entrance. He leaned into the touch and the way a hand cupped his chin, a bit possessively, shivering as the tongue ran against his, _on his_ , trying to play along with the jewels. It was probably the best part of his current life, if he had to tell, and a hand soon disappeared under his belt. 

 

A hot breath against his lips. 

 

Moarns in his ear. 

 

" _Six_? You're terrible, Mullet..." 

 

And the pleasure kicking his mind out of the way. It was all he needed, all he wanted. Lance moarning against him as he grinded his crotch against his own always sent him an electric shudder, and let's not talk about the rest of what was going on. The hands on his belly, on his hips, on his butt cheeks, teasing fingers making him hiss and shiver in a slowly building bubbling orgasm. 

 

"You like it," Keith breathed, swallowing a hard moan when Lance mouth-kissed in his neck. He didn't remember when his trousers had fallen down his ankles but well. 

 

"What?" 

 

"The dentist." 

 

Lips curved into a smile against his skin were something he treasured so much and he rolled his eyes at the soft feeling. 

 

"That's sexy on you, at least." 

 

Lance and Keith had been roommating for some years now; the first time they'd met, they would have probably laughed loudly if someone were to tell them about how their life would turn later. Highschool boarding had made it so they had to roommate since the beginning and it hadn't been easy at first. None of them was able to say a word without despising the other -especially Lance who had found a rival in Keith, it seemed, and was looking for every way to annoy him. Going to the baseball club, in particular, had been one of them. It had been both worse and better by the time they made friends but due to their common activities they just hung around with mostly the same people. Soon, it had been pretty noticeable that they couldn't avoid chatting together -even if it meant yelling insanities to each other for some good minutes with their friends counting the points. 

 

College had been something Keith didn't follow carefully; not that he wasn't clever enough or anything, but absolutely nothing in the classical education was appealing to him and soon he'd found some artistic classes that matched his mind better. Humans bodies and their sharp or curvy lines were far more interesting than the dissection of a full book about diplomatie. How a body was able to fold itself, curled in a ball of skin and flesh, how the naked skin could react to a simple whisper and a breath in the crook of a shoulder. During that first year, Keith had learned a lot about himself and how being manhandled -and how manhandling too, was curiously...Amazing. His sexual tendencies had never really bothered him, as he hadn't particularly looked for others for so long. And if he'd always admitted sheepishly that Lance was oddly attractive, he'd always teared his eyes off him and actually off anyone. 

 

Teeth on a earlobe -Keith moarned a little at that, heat curling in the pit of his stomach again. 

 

He had never regretted his choices in life, no matter how quick he was to take a decision, but his instinct had always been the good one. And while Lance was still struggling with his studies at the moment, about to graduate from long and hard years, Keith had stopped everything, and found something that amazed him even more than learning the human body and all its crazy lines. _Piercings_. And he'd drown himself into this activity, taken away by the marvellous sight of jewels going through thin skin and flesh, until he got the right to practise this activity himself and earn his money from this passion. 

 

Keith hissed a little when Lance's mouth came down his hips and he sank his fingers in the short brown strands, then yanked a little. "Stop," he mumbled, pushing gently Lance. Mouth, tongue and fingers left quickly his body, and he breathed before sitting. "I'll finish in the bathroom. You're ready by the way?" 

 

Lance eyed Keith's crotch, looking slightly frustrated, and Keith gently slapped the hand still lingering on the inside of his thighs. "I said no," Keith repeated, trying to keep his voice soft as his mind was still taken in the limb of waves of pleasure through his still erected cock. Lance didn't make any comment; he was used to that kind of situation, Keith often preferring enjoying the soft bliss of an orgasm coming up instead of being done to the end. 

 

When they'd left schoolboarding, they had agreed to move together and still be roommates. No one had been surprised by the decision: having them both around had become a habit for every of them. But despite Lance trying to regularly hook up with men while going at the bar with the group and Keith never really denying the fact that he didn't really mind for the other's sex, nothing had really happened between the two of them. Or rather, something comfortable had settled, something _free as long as they both agreed_. Sometimes they admitted that they had tried to make something of this weird relationship, but when they had found themselves glancing to the same hot guy at the bar, they had shrugged it off and agreed at that very second: they just couldn't be a thing, and casual, comfortable touches and sex were definitely what they were ok together. Sexfriends at their best. Cuddling when needing to. But their mutual feelings weren't what they were aiming for as lovers, not with each other. So they had let it go that way. And as they had both their own room in the appartment, they could have whoever they wanted in their own bed. 

 

Everything was great, simple, _easy_. 

 

"So, what time is it?" Lance yawned a little and stretched 

 

Keith left the sofa and glanced at the small clock above the round table that stood in the living room, pushed against the wall. They had never taken the time to change the tapestry on the walls and the fading shade of yellow running on the paper was losing the disgusting brownish and pinkish colors that _embellished_ the small flowers –they had neer been able to tell what variety of flowers anyway. The amount of light in the room never really helped and in the end they didn't mind or look so much at the walls, busy with their lives. 

 

Keith frowned a little. "8PM," he said. "Almost." 

 

"My bad, we're late." 

 

"I'm ready," Keith replied, closing the small fly of his dark jeans and Lance gave him a dark look. 

 

" _I'm not_ ," he hissed. 

 

"You're _never_ ready." Keith shrugged and waved at Lance with a hand to prove his point and the tanned man narrowed his eyes a little. 

 

"Not my fault if I'm some higher level of classy than Mr Keith," he mumbled while trying to get his honor back. 

 

Keith chuckled at that. Saturday nights were something they liked a lot: going out at night to bars, watching small lives in it while drinking, spotting hot guys or women and –why not, spending the night in someone's arms. Though the final goal was slightly the same, the main idea was, basically, enjoying the night and get their heads off their lives for a small moment. 

 

Fingers deep in his back pocket, Keith found his smartphobe and quickly checked the screen. "Ah, Hunk's already opened." 

 

"It's fucking 8, Keith, of course he's opened, he has customers!" Lance's voice echoed from the bathroom, and Keith looked around to find some shoes.Baskets would be great for tonight, he didn't feel like wearing something uneasy for once. In the small corridor leading to the exit, their was a full body mirror hanging on the wall –Lance's idea, he kind of liked to check on his reflection before leaving, and Keith studied his figure for a few second. His tee shirt was rather long, hiding his pale skin to the wrists,but the narrow cut and shape showed off pretty well how built he was, muscles working their way under his skin. From close, the beads of the small piercings drew gentle lines with the relief through the thin fabric. 

 

"Lance!" He called and a muffled voice growled. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Which jacket?" 

 

"MAN!" His roommate sounded exasperated and Keith hold back a laughter. 

 

"OK, so I'm gonna put my baseba--" 

 

"NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS ASSHOLE! PUT THE LONG ONE!" 

 

"Perf', thanks." 

 

It was a fact: other than dark clothes and some oldies he'd kept from highschool, Keith hadn't developped any sense of fashion and his looks were basically...Simple. His wardrobe matched perfectly his dark features, dark hair, white creamy skin and piercing amethyst eyes –even if he used to hide his gaze under the thick black strands of hair, his unusual apples' color disturbing people most of the time and it had become a habit to drop his gaze onto the floor and hide behind a safe wall of hair. Lance had never gotten that need of safety, and when they were alone at home Keith was more than once asked to tie his fringe up –no need to say that Lance had bought awful pink hairclips with strawberry decoratives on it on purpose. 

 

So, Keith had that habit of asking Lance whenever he didn't know what to do with his clothes and how to put them together. Daily clothes didn't count –tee shirts and dark jeans always matched without having to think about it and it was better for work, but going out in town with Lance meant that he had to make some efforts to be presentable, even if, compare with the excentric man, he was rather invisible in the end. 

 

But Keith felt ok with that idea. Lance deserved all those eyes on him, tall and slender, long limbs moving gracefully at anytime. He knew what to wear and how, in any circumstance and always looked at his place. And never had Keith felt jealous about that aptitude. 

 

The long jacket was indeed what flattered his figure the most for the night, Keith had to admit. It made his body look a little taller, broad shoulders disappearing under the lenght of it. 

 

"And take my dark scarf," Lance suddenly said. 

 

Keith had seen him coming in the mirror, finishing doing his hair with the tip of his fingers into soft and clear spikes. With a sigh, Keith looked at the coats hanger where a bunch of scarves of various thicknesses and colours were waiting. 

 

"It's not cold yet outsi--" 

 

"It's not about being cold," Lance rolled his eyes at him. "Plus it's the thinnest I have, so stop complaining, ok?" 

 

"This one?" 

 

"Yeah. You're gonna look great with it." 

 

With some hesitation, Keith caught the scarf. It was soft, and actually so thin that he wonder the interest of wearing it. It couldn't protect from anything actually, he noticed while putting it around his neck. 

 

"Not like that," Lance stopped him, snatched his hands away and took the scarf. "Just make one go. There. It's like a collar." 

 

Keith made a face and twisted the end of each side hanging down his chest. "I'll never get the point in it," he whined and gave a quick look in the mirror. 

 

"And I hate your shoes, why the hell are you still wearing these?" 

 

"My feet hurt, leave me in peace." 

 

"Pray that no one looks at your feet, then, basket shoes are the worst!" 

 

But in the street, people didn't care at all about Keith Kogane's shoes. Their attention was immediatly taken by Lance McClain. Tanned and perfect skin, deep blue eyes and the brightest smile you'd ever seen were probably his best weapons to get whatever he wanted. Keith had never known where Lance had gotten that incredible blue perfecto from, but that guy was probably the only one in town who knew how to wear it by just being Lance. Long legs with skinny jeans as if they were painted onto his skin held the body and made it move more gracefully than anyone, and somehow Keith felt content to be the one who knew Lance's secret: the man had been a classical dancer for years since his childhood and only stopped because of highschool, when he'd been stuck in boarding. But Lance had always managed to keep his best shape, exercising everyday not to lose every of his skills harshly gotten through a daily practise and efforts. Because well, no matter how perfect you might look to people, Lance had once said, nothing's a gift, you have to work hard on it, day after day to get it, and then to keep it. When Lance was being insecure about himself, it had appeared that talking to Keith was the best way he'd found to gather his thoughts back all together. Keith always let him do, silent, running his fingers through the soft and short brown strands of hair until Lance got enough of this all. 

 

The fresh air in the beginning of the night felt sweet on Keith's face; for once it wasn't raining and if the streets were still wet, it was pleasant to walk by the multiple beerhouses until they entered one in particular. Behind the counter, their old friend greeted them with a huge smile with a small gesture, and Lance sped up with Keith on his heels until they could talk with the barman. 

 

"Hey Hunk!" 

 

"Lance, Keith! What's up guys?" Hunk's smile was warm. The man was big and his huge hands shook theirs in a strong and tight grip. 

 

"Aouch, Hunk!" Lance chuckled but took his hand back quickly with a grimace. "Keith was still stuck with his tongue last week end, couldn't go out!" 

 

"Sorry sorry! So--" Hunk gestured for behind them, where a small wooden stage stood at the other side of the place. "--you're coming for the live tonight?" 

 

Lance hummed a little and a few seconds later two beers were pushed before them. Keith's fingers closed around the big tankard, feeling the cold material on his skin, and he glanced toward the stage. 

 

"Who's playing tonight?" He asked. 

 

"The Galras," and with that, Hunk's smile grew even bigger when Lance immediatly opened wide eyes. 

 

"DUDE!" Keith jumped at Lance's sudden scream. "You're serious!?" 

 

"Yup! You're a big fan, right?" 

 

"You bet I am! Oh my god, _Hunk_! How did you manage--" 

 

Hunk giggled softly. "Actually, Thace is an old friend of my father's son and he's always liked the place. He sent me a email last month to know if we were still open and welcoming bands to play." 

 

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God." Lance didn't stop repeating the few words for a moment, then swore in many languages -Keith didn't need to translate, he was pretty sure that he knew what Lance was saying already, and he only laughed at his reaction. Lance looked excited like a kid at Chrismas in front of a tree full of gifts and about to open them all. "And _Thace_ , man, aren't you fucking lucky!" 

 

Hunk only shrugged and shook his head. "That's my job, can't say it's not convenient sometimes. By the way, Thace is a cool guy." 

 

At that, Lance melted on his stool, lips tightened in a very thin line and Keith huffed gently. The Galras were Lance's favorite band for years now. They'd discovered them in highschool at their debuts when they were nobodies, some unknown names in the huge industry of music and show. Now, they weren't the most wanted ones, playing in a style that was so particular it still attracted a certain part of the public, but they sure now had a name and fans. It wasn't rare to hear their name on the radio or TV, or see adds in the streets for lives and meetings all over the country. 

 

"Keith, you're a fan too, right? I remember you listening to them quite a lot." 

 

At Hunk's question, Keith blinks a little, surprised. "Uh, yeah..." 

 

The man laughed at his reaction. "You thought I had forgotten? No way. You're discreet on what you like but not enough for me. I know you too well, Keith!" 

 

The man felt his cheeks burn a little with embarrassment and he mumbled, hidding his face in his tankard. The beer was fresh and cleaned his mind pretty great. After graduating highschool, Hunk had left everything to follow his father's tracks and now owned the place. The name had changed, from The Castle to The Paladins' Castle -to Hunk, it was something more convivial, more appropriate for a place where he wanted people to meet and have a nice moment. He had kept the origial concept and various bands were still coming to play every week ends. 

 

"So what?" he sighed. "They're playing, that's just gonna be a good night. No need to--" 

 

"We don't have private rooms for artists here, Keith," Hunk reminded him. "Two options: they leave right after, or they stay here with everyone to drink and chat." 

"Oh. My. God." Lance whined with excitation and Keith drank again. "Keith! Imagine!" 

 

"Not my shit," he said. "I just want their sound." 

 

"Shiro's ass is gonna be _my shit_ if they stay," Lance replied quickly and Keith choked hard on his beer, coughing hard. "What?" 

 

"Fuck," he breathed after a moment and Hunk's big laughter echoed in the large room, bringing some curious gazes on them. 

 

"I don't know how things are going to be," Hunk eventually said, "but for now, just take your time and enjoy, ok? It's gonna be cool. Keith, peanuts?" 

 

Keith snorted. Hunk really knew him too much. 

 

For a moment, they talked -or rather, Lance didn't stop babbling about everything he had in mind and God knew that he was able to think about five things at the same time _at least_. Sometimes, Keith cut him with some harsh words, and after their third beer and what seemed like hours, a scream resonnated from the other side of the room. They jumped and Hunk sighed. 

 

"Fangirls," and he gestured with annoyance. He was used to it. 

 

Shadows were moving on the stage, or rather from where they were, the figures looked like shadows and it was obvious that they were more human from closer if they had to take proof from people's reaction. The lights soon invaded the stage, enlightening the bass, guitars, drums and various mics. 

 

If Lance didn't hold back a gasp, Keith sucked in a breath and tried not to listen to his own beating heart. 

 

Even though he knew that they were here, he hadn't been prepared for it at all. 

 

The instruments were already between their hands, postures confident on the stage, smiles ravaging their features. Tonight, The Galras weren't wearing any ornamental clothes, any body painting to impress the public. It was a group of dark tank tops and plain, torn blue jeans, wristbands around the ends of muscular arms. 

 

It wasn't any casual live from The Galras, Keith saw it immediatly and soon he noticed that Lance had disappeared to get closer to the stage -he couldn't blame him at all. The first music notes felt like nostalgia to his ears as they started playing one of their first songs ever. He remembered clearly that time, years ago, when Lance and himself hadn't fought on that day, too busy listening to the few tracks the band had released for the first time, heart beating so hard, so fast at the sound, at the lyrics, at the voice. 

 

They'd watched their lives on TV when they could -as a local band, they'd left the city to play more and more all over the country and nor Keith nor Lance could afford travelling too far with work and the lack of time. 

 

But this live was nothing similar to what they'd watched on their screens. 

 

It was something intimate, with the way they were so close from each other on the small stage, with those funny looks they shared all together, those grins stretching their lips in a way Keith couldn't explain at all. Shiro's hands playing on his bass. Thace's voice echoeing in the huge room. Sendak's drums filling the air. Ulaz's guitar leading the melody. 

 

Keith swallowed, jaw clenched as he spotted Lance somewhere near the stage -he was quiet, probably trying to get everything he could with his eyes and ears. He knew how Lance might feel. Probably like him, probably even more excited, ecstatic. 

 

"I know you're not going closer," a voice said near his ear and Keith jumped on his stool. On the other side of the counter, Hunk had leaned on him with a soft smile and had pushed another beer to Keith. "So enjoy your time, man." 

 

"You want me to get wasted that bad?" Keith huffed. 

 

"You two walk to get by my place, I know it. Not as if you were driving or anything." 

 

"That's irresponsible, Hunk." And Keith laughed a little more. Hunk wasn't stupid -he lived above the Paladins' Castle and would let them stay for the night if anything was that bad -he always did. 

 

"Say the guy who-- _Show me your tongue by the way_!" 

 

"What?" 

 

The sound of the music was getting heavier and Keith felt his heart beating along with it, sound pulsing through his veins and making him more and more feverish -Hunk's words didn't reach him that much, he even forgot to answer and his beer in hands he insteand focused on the noise, the sound, the loud beats from the huge speackers set down the stage and around the place. Hunk's audio setting was always the best. He knew what he was doing. 

 

The music tickled. It tickled on his epiderma, making goosebumps appeared on his skin, it tickled his blood, making his arms and legs ache for more and _more and more_ and _oh please_ he wanted to drown on that sound forever, listen to Thace's voice, Thace's tone that made him breathless everytime he was playing with a roll of his tongue on voyels and making them languish for _more more more_. 

 

He didn't know how many drinks Hunk had put in his hands during the first part, honestly. It was like is tankard was never empty -maybe Hunk was trying to get rid of him with beer, and when they had a break, Keith urged himself to the toilets. 

 

"Thanks Hunk," he mumbled with a roll of his eyes as his legs already didn't approve the idea. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, go check for my dead body, ok?" 

 

A laughter answered him as he was moving away, fumbling a little while sneaking between people and people and people and peo—Oh, Lance. 

 

"Watch out, man!" Lance giggled. His cheeks were red with pleasure and excitation and his grin stretched his lips from a ear to another. "You're ok?" 

 

"Hunk is feeding me with _beer_ ," Keith mumbled. 

 

"Oh, that's like him. Good luck!" And he patted on Keith's back to let him go, chuckling only at his way of walking –unstraightly. 

 

Hunk had always put a special attention for the toilets. It was rather spacious, three stalls and five urinals hanging on the farthest wall –they were hidden behind the stalls and a small dyke made of white wood had been put upright to partially hide that part of the restroom. 

 

And this part was precisely what he was looking for, so he couldn't help and sighed with relief. Hand on the wall to help himself to keep his balance and stay in place, he zoned out a little, thinking about whatever was in his already dizzy mind. It was just barely the first state of getting drunk, beer attacking his system rather quickly to his liking; he should have eaten more before leaving home, or ask more than peanuts to Hunk. 

 

Some noise made him almost jump –or not at all, he didn't mind that much actually, and soon there were bodies in the toilets. 

 

"Hey man, you're ok?" A voice came from next to him and Keith barely gave attention to the figure at the urinal near him –he wasn't one to be interested in seeing people pee. 

 

He straightened a little as he was done and closed the fly of his dark jeans. "Yeah, just—Fucking Hunk," he hissed when his hand couldn't leave the wall immediatly and he had to concentrate a little. 

 

A gentle chuckle echoed to his ears and for no reason Keith felt his heart beat at the mellifluous sound –but soon it was ruined by the sound of pee on the white porcelain. 

 

"Hunk's a nice guy but his hands are pretty heavy on pouring beer, right?" The man said and Keith could only nod to that. "He's like his father, no wonder who raised him!" 

 

Keith froze a little as the deep and oh-so-amazing voice slowly made its way to his brain. He'd already heard it, _of course_ , but wasn't used to the talking. It was rather the way he pronouced the voyels that betrayed the man. 

 

This time, Keith risked an eye on his side and he gasped despite himself. 

 

 _Thace Galra_. 

 

Slightly tanned skin, a bit paler than Lance, ran accross his face, hands, arms, highlighting the small scar that crossed the middle of his low lip to his chin –he got it from an accident two years ago, face ripped open and fans had been hurt by the news and scared that the man would stop singing after that. But he had recovered pretty well, like the others who were with him. It was just different to see it from so close when Keith had only seen him from far through TV, shows and various photographs in people magazines. 

 

"Hey, you're pale, you're sure you're ok? Wanna puke?" 

 

"Uh, no—It's—I'm good--" 

 

 _Holy shit._

 

Keith knew that the man was handsome on the pictures. But to be honest, he was probably one of those people who would never need photoshop to look amazing in a magazine. Or on any support. 

 

Keith breathed deeply, ran a hand on his face –he'd finally let go of the wall and his fingers were fresh from the cold white tiles running to the ceiling. It helped to cool his mind, somehow. 

 

"It's ok," he repeated, and this time he turned to the man who was still staring at him –and oh god those eyes. 

 

Thace smile, something warm and genuine that made him so human and unhuman at the same time, and followed him to the faucets. 

 

"You're a friend of Hunk's?" Thace randomly asked and Keith hummed a little. 

 

"Highschool," he said. "We were in schoolboarding all together. We kept in touch after graduating." 

 

Cold running on his hands cleaned his mind; talking was a little easier even if the tip of his tongue felt already a little numb, but he knew that this state could last for pretty long before he passed out. The night would be great. 

 

"You don't look like the type of people Hunk hangs out with though," Thace giggled a little and Keith turned his gaze to him. 

 

"Uh?" 

 

Thace gestured to his own face. "Piercings. And, uh. Your hair." 

 

Keith blinked, a little surprised that Thace was actually looking at him _for real_ and associating him as Hunk's friend –which he really was for years but still. 

 

"I was a little different back then," Keith said blankly, feeling already annoyed by the conversation and the topic. 

 

His tone seemed to bother Thace a little, because he suddenly cleared his throat, a sorry look on his face. "Oh, I—I didn't mean to be—I didn't want to offense you, I mean Hunk is...Well, you know..." 

 

"A nice guy," Keith smirked at Thace embarassement then quickly dry his hands with paper and left the room without another glance to the man –his walking was still a bit woobling, but well, it was his best at that moment. 

 

Out of the toilets, the heat almost took at the throat, making him suffocate for a second. The place was darker than before –or maybe it was due to the _normal_ light in the toilets, and he braced himself to find enough energy to go through the crowd. Two men passed by him, one gently taking him by the shoulder not to bump into him and pushing him a little aside as they headed to the toilets, calling happily Thace's name. 

 

Keith turned to watch their backs –large, muscular, and with the way their hair were cut so short and almost shaven, it had to be Ulaz and Shiro. He shivered. Nothing had prepared us for such a night, meeting those guys and all. They were humans, of course, they were made of flesh and skin and bones, but it wasn't usual to see popular people like them, let alone _casually talk atthe urinals_. The idea made him laughed in a breath and he shook his head, going back to the counter to find Hunk pouring beer in a tankard for a huge guy. 

 

Sendak Galra glanced at Keith when he sat on the stool next to him and Keith needed time to proceed things properly. 

 

"Shit," he said. "Hunk?" 

 

His friend laughed and continued pouring another tankard. "There, man. Need it finally?" 

 

"More than I thought," Keith sighed, eyeing the man and Sendak growled a little. 

 

He was looked a little surlier than Thace, but for sure, they were brothers and Sendak had, too, inherited the same rough beauty. Keith knew that Ulaz wasn't different –pictures couldn't lie that much. 

 

"What, there's something on my face?" Sendak asked. His voice was rough, deep, and Keith already knew that; better have Thace as a singer. 

 

"No," Keith only answered. 

 

There was, actually. A huge scar ran on the right of his face, crossing a blind eye that _looked at him_ and it was weird and fascinating at the same time to watch that clear and unworking apple staring with no goal. Sendak could hide it. But he had never, using that new look to be more scary to people. It was his thing. And it worked well. With their usual purple body paint, they looked like beasts and after recovering from the accident, they had started painting their scars in flashy colours, turning a page to go on and never look back. 

 

"Great," Sendak said, "Cause there's something on _your_ face." 

 

"Ah, fuck off..." Keith mumbled before drowning himself in his beer and he soon caught Sendak counting loudly. "What is it?" 

 

"Five piercings," Sendak snorted. 

 

"On the face only," Hunk was faster to reply to Sendak and Keith frowned a little as Sendak's eyes opened a little more. "Keith is a jewel just by himself, man!" 

 

"HUNK!" Keith almost screamed, red to the ears and face violently burning, and on the next second he was coughing hard after swallowing badly his beer. 

 

"What? Last time I saw you _almost naked_ , I had never seen so many piercings at once on even ten people all together." 

 

"Naked?" Sendak blinked. 

 

"Swimming-pool," Hunk explained and Keith started breathing better before the man turned to him. "And I'm sure there are _more_ under your swimsuit!" 

 

"Who knows," Keith rolled his eyes. "What's the problem with my piercings by the way? Everyone's fucking annoyed about it tonight or what?" 

 

"Everyone?" Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Thace," Keith said shortly. 

 

Sendak seemed to think quickly and for a second his hard features disappeared –he looked as genuine as his brother. "Annoyed? No way. That's pretty. On you. Like jewels. Or stars. Dunno." 

 

Keith choked on his beer again and Hunk burst into a big laughter. Sendak's flirting didn't last; soon the guy was gone to the stage and sitting behind his drums. There, he looked incredibly at ease, his sticks turning between his fingers with skills and habit. He was the last on stage, slamming hands playfully with people while walking in the crowd, then with his brothers for the second round. 

 

And the first music notes filled the air again, Keith drinking more quietly than before. Near the stage, Lance was standing, dancing with other people, sharing glasses someone had probably brought him –he, too, would be dead ass drunk by the end of the night, Keith knew it, but they were here for this reason somehow. 

 

To be honest, it was probably a better live than he had expected for a so small place, as The Galras were more used to play on large stages. But they looked so pleased, smiling more and more after every song that they seemed not to mind about that part. Lost in a bliss, Shiro even got soemthing wrong, screwing with one of their song and they kind of had the pleasure to witness his so famous incredibly shy and sorry smile while Thace, all his charisma skills on, was saying God knew what as an apologize. Laughters resonnated around them, then it was back again: the music, the sound, the melody, the tremor all over Keith's body under Thace's special voice, under Shiro's fingers running on the bass, under Ulaz's warm hands caressing the guitar, under Sendak's deep and strong moves with the drums sticks. 

 

He kind of wished it would go on forever. 

 

"You look happy," Hunk's voice said in his back and Keith hummed, taking small sips of his beer. 

 

"Favorite band," he said slowly. 

 

"Seventh beer." 

 

"Talked to Thace and Sendak," Keith admitted sheepishly. 

 

"Seriously I didn't know you're a fanboy." 

 

"Seriously, fuck you." 

 

Hunk laughed again. "That's funny to see that you didn't change after all this time." 

 

"I don't need to," Keith shrugged. 

 

"Yeah. Wild and dark and fucking shy." 

 

"Hunk, shut up, please." 

 

Hunk's large hand patted his head in a gentle move, hair disheveled from the fingers and if he pouted for a few seconds at that, Keith didn't mind for long, his attention back on the stage. It was over actually, the four men greeting the public with gorgeous smiles, moves of their hands. Slick skin, exhausted and trembling hands and arms. Short breaths. His neck stuck under Tahce's arm, Shiro's smile was growing wider and wider as his friend was probably reminded him of his mistakes during the live, turning it into some dumb jokes and threatens. The long and thick scar running accross his nose from a cheek to the other gave him that look of someone you never knew if they were too old or too young for their own good, and his black and white hair never helped people to know more about it. 

 

A comfortable silence soon fell around all of them; most of people were leaving the place right after the live, giving room for the ones who stayed and claimed instantly the tables and chairs. For a moment, Keith looked for Lance, wondering if the guy had been taken away by the flood of humans moving all together, but he spotted the man pretty soon. Cheeks red and his amazingly bright smile on his face, Lance was talking, acting shyly and it first look weird. 

 

Then, Keith understood. 

 

He was in a discussion with Ulaz and Shiro, both laughing and answering Lance who, Keith could see, was so happy and stressed that he couldn't act as confident as he used to. Shiro, unlike the others, had already put a thin jersey jacket on, long grey sleeves hidding his thick arms even though he was still hot from the live, and some his hands were already wrapped in some fingerless gloves. Ulaz hadn't taken the time to do the same and tugged on his tank top from time to time, trying to get some fresh air on his skin. 

 

Then Lance spotted Keith and gestured from his place. 

 

"Shit," he said again and Hunk chuckled. 

 

"You're needed," the barman pointed. 

 

"Hunk," Keith said with a serious voice and Hunk leaned on the counter with curiousity. "I'm almost drunk because of _your fucking beer_." 

 

A big laughter answered him and from far they all looked at Keith and Hunk. "Oh man, they're really waiting for you I think." 

 

"Do you think I can escape by going to the toilets?" 

 

"Are you even able to walk to them?" Hunk mocked and at that Keith mumbled. 

 

"I've been to the toilets more than four times because of you." 

 

"In less than two hours, that's a record." 

 

"Hey, Keith! Come here!" Lance's voice finally reached them as the place was finally getting quieter, and Keith sighed deeply. 

 

"I'm dead." 

 

"Liar. You're craving for going with them." 

 

"Hunk, for once, could you please _stop reading my mind_ and _say it out loud_?" 

 

"Na. Go, man. No toilets for you. Follow your fate." 

 

It wasn't that Keith didn't want to join Lance. It was different, rather more an apprehension and the fact that he totally didn't know what he should do, how he should act -a bit like Lance at the moment but the way he was acting was the cutest thing Keith had ever seen. So when he managed to get them as they were all sitting around a table in a circular sofa and some chairs, Lance moved a little to make room for him -there was enough room already but it was more an invitation to come by his side. On Lance's other side, the bassist, Shiro, was chatting with Ulaz sitting next to him. 

 

So, Keith let himself fall on the sofa and soon Lance's arm was crawling around his shoulders, a hot mouth whispering soon in his ear. "Drunk?" 

 

"Not yet," Keith huffed with a smirk. He liked the way his hot breath tickled his skin, and the bliss of being half drunk was just the best feeling at the moment, making his senses inflamed. 

 

It felt more intimate than necessary, but Lance knew how to make Keith feel more comfortable around people. 

 

"You walk like you don't even know how to." 

 

"You'll do the same when i'm done with your ass, fucker," Keith hissed with a grin, replying out of a habit and Lance soft chuckle echoed in his ear before the man leaned back on the sofa. Knees and hips touching. 

 

Sendak had visibly put his full head under the water, by seeing how wet his hair was -and his face looked less sweaty than the others. His place on stage was the most sportive somehow and the size of his arms kind of was a proof. 

 

"So, your name's Keith?" Thace said suddenly in the middle of a conversation with Shiro and Ulaz about some memories they shared. 

 

Keith's jumped a little at his name and Hunk choose that very moment to put new drinks on their small table before leaving again. This time, the man had only put a good amount of sodas off his trail and Sendak growled a little that he wasn't a kid. He stood quickly to follow the barman and Thace sighed, taking a can of whatever it could be. 

 

"Y-yeah," Keith said, and Thace's smile was back immediatly. 

 

"Sounds great. Lance told us that you're into piercings and body modification?" 

 

"That's my...Job..." Keith hesitated slightly, glancing at Lance who shrugged discreetly, like _What's the matter, man?_ and Keith finally let it go. He had actually no reason to hide it. 

 

"Wow, sounds cool!" Ulaz leaned a little to have a better look at Keith, eyes sparkling with interest. 

 

"Ulaz, no." Shiro sighed and pushed him back into the sofa. "No piercing." 

 

Keith blinked with surprise, and it was both because he wasn't used to hear Shiro's voice and because of the man's reaction. 

 

"Why?" he asked. 

 

"Not for him," and Shiro rolled his eyes when Ulaz kicked his arm with his hand. "He's not serious with those things and--Ulaz, you _know what I mean_!" 

 

Lance chuckled funnily. "Man, Keith's the best at this. He's even his own best frontage, I could say. There's no way that it could turn that bad if--" 

 

"He wants his dick pierced," and a dark glare was sent to Ulaz who giggled playfully. 

 

"What?" he said. "Throk did and it's fucking cool!" 

 

"Throk is a dumbass, Ulaz." 

 

Keith blinked. It was going a bit too fast for him ad he made a quick gesture to stop them. "Hey. That's not something to take easy, of course, but why don't you let him do? He always can take it off when he wants." 

 

"That's not the problem," Shiro mumbled. 

 

Thace snorted. "We're trying for months to find a good way to dissuade him, you're not really helpi--" 

 

"Need an erected cock to pierce it, though." 

 

It took a few seconds of silence for everyone to proceed the words Keith had blankly said with that professional tone he was able to use. Shiro tightened his lips with half a smile, visibly biting the inside of his cheeks. Thace chuckled of laughter. And... 

 

Ulaz winced deeply at the idea. "Waaait wait wait, did you already--" 

 

Keith shrugged. "A few guys." 

 

"You mean that I must have an erection _and you touch it_?" 

 

"Basically, yeah. Even without it, I would still touch it if I have to pierce it, right?" 

 

"I--Uh." 

 

Keith sank into the back of the sofa, a smirk on his lips as Ulaz was about to decompose on his place, so he added payfully "Come by the shop anytime, man, my needles are up for your dick." 

 

Ulaz paled at that and retreated on the sofa behing Shiro, whining a little, and Lance blinked. "What's his problem?" 

 

"Throk's been pierced by some amazing woman," Thace sneered with a glance to the man. "Keith might not be in his tastes. Ulaz?" 

 

"Fuck you all," the guitarist whispered. 

 

They laughed, and Shiro put a hand on Lance's thigh, propping himself and leaning on the two men until he could reach Keith's face close enough to murmur. "Thank you, Keith. Guess he'll let us with that thing." 

 

 _Too close_ , Keith wanted to shout at the man but the warm voice made him relax instantly. 

 

He liked it. Their voices. The sounds they made while talking, laughing, moving. 

 

While retreating to sit back on his cushion, Shiro's hand brushed Keith's abdomen and the feeling against the lines of piercings through the fabric of his top made him gasp before he could even think about it. Thace blinked -Shiro apologized immediatly in case he would have hurt him without knowing. 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"Nothing." 

 

"What? Man, you're a fucking piece of art by yourself!" Lance replied. 

 

Lance's hands were already on his dark tight top, fingers tracing a line and Keith hissed at the hot feeling already burning his guts. "Lance, stop it." 

 

And _Shiro_ slapped Lance's hand, Keith mumbling some thanks to the man and he brought his knees to his chest, circling his legs with his arms. 

 

"Piercings?" Thace asked, visibly curious and Keith nodded. 

 

"It makes the skin quite sensitive. Especially if I drink." 

 

Thace's dark eyes were on him, wrapping his face, body, with something hot; no need to touch him, the deep stare was enough. Keith swallowed. 

 

"How many do you have?" Thace asked again. 

 

"I don't know." 

 

Lance waved vaguely. "Too many." 

 

"Oh." Thace hesitated. "Where, then?" 

 

Keith needed a few seconds to think a little -with time and alcool, he didn't remember properly about every of his piercings on his body. But he slid a hand on his face and put his dark bangs up to reveal his face, dropping his gaze instantly by habit. "Bridge," he said first as they watched the two small beads on each part of his nose bridge, right between his eyes. The metal colour actualy enlightened the shape and color of his eyes but when Thace opened his mouth to say something, Lance gestured rudely to make him shut and Keith kept talking. "Eyebrow", this one was so evident without the hair to hide it. "Septum," and he moved his head up just enough for them to sightsee two other beads in his nostrils, discreet but present. 

 

"No ring?" Ulaz asked, sounding a little disappointed. 

 

"I'm not a fucking cow." And Ulaz made a funny face at that. Keith continued; he let his hair fall again on his face, gestured around his mouth were two beads were set under his low lips, on each side. "Snake bite." 

 

"Why's it called like that?" Ulaz asked again. 

 

"If I put rings, it looks like some snake's teeth." 

 

"Urh." 

 

"Ulaz, shut up." 

 

Keith chuckled gently and smoothed some of his hair behind his ears. Each one had a large amount of metal rings and beads and Thace narrowed his eyes to be able to see all of them. Shiro rolled his eyes. 

 

"I don't know how many," Keith admitted with a shrug. 

 

"Around ten a ear," Lance said, and with long and thin fingers he brushed the side of an ear, touching metal beads. Keith breathed at the familiar contact. "That was it last time I counted." 

 

"Let's say ten," Keith cut it. "And, hum, the back of my neck." 

 

He gestured vaguely for the spot but didn't took the hair off his neck, in the midle of his shoulders, where he knew were two big and black beads. 

 

"What do you mean ' _and_?" Thace asked with a gentle laughter and Keith melted under the sound -again again again, but he didn't show it. 

 

"That you don't need to know for the rest," and this time, Keith gestured for his whole body. He knew he was bringing even more attention on him like that, he knew how people, most of the time, were curious about him after just some teasing. Lance love it and how gazes burned with need, Keith knew it. 

 

Plus, he didn't really need to show himself to them. It wasn't his _job_ and he didn't _want_. 

 

"Private," he added and Ulaz was soon back on his place, sitting normally while Keith was slowly slipping on the cushions, half sitting half laying on the sofa. A shadow passed by them, slow, and Sendak was back with his own trail; he'd convinced Hunk, somehow, to let him get more than beer and the glasses he'd brought with him were something Keith had barely seen here, the amber drink dancing against the transparent surface. 

 

"Whisky on the rock!" Sendak smiled like a child who had gottent something precious and Keith bit his lips. Hunk's whisky was probably the best in town. 

 

If beer had been sweet, the whisky wasn't the same at all when it passed Keith's lips and he breathed with a gentle pleasure when it rolled around his tongue toward his throat, the soft burn making his inside a little feverish. It felt great, heart beating a little hard, and as soon as it was empy, Sendak had already put a second in his hands with a "Enjoy, man!" 

 

If beer hadn't kick the fuck out of his system yet -or not completly, whisky did it very well, and soon Keith felt the tip of his fingers as oversensitive as numb, that feeling overwheling him, skin hot and burning against Lance's leg, skin hot and _burning burning burning_ , blood rushing in his veins though he felt particularly slow. Mind dizzy. Slighty? Enough to wonder when Thace had moved and got by his side at Lance's place, body taking more room and pressing heavy against his leg and side. 

 

Keith couldn't help -not at this state. He stared. 

 

Observing people and every curve and line that made them be what they were was his favorite thing. It made his fingers tickle so much at the idea of touching, tracing the lines, tracing the drawings of the muscles, test the softness of the skin and flesh that for a moment he forgot where he was and licked the corner of his lips in a bad habit he had when he was in his own thoughts. He felt the newest piercing sting despite his tongue being asleep from his state of drunk -more and more, right at the very tip of his tongue, and his hissed before he could help. Dark amber eyes were on him instantly. Thace leaned a bit.When he talked, he smelt like whisky -they both did, and he whispered in Keith's ears. 

 

"I saw it," he chuckled. 

 

Thace was drunk. Maybe a bit less than Keith, but he could _hear it_. Like thing, he sounded amazing. 

 

He looked amazing when Keith turned his head to watch him better, from _so close so close so close_. 

 

"The piercing," Thace added with his low voice, as if taking Keith's reaction wrong, but the small smirk he got said it all. "On your tongue." 

 

His breath was hot in his ear and Keith felt a curious urge curl in his guts. Why the hell were they here, talking - _fucking flirting_ , with The Galras? How did Lance even managed to get their attention? This part, his sleeping brain reminded him later, was evidence: it was because Lance was Lance and absolutely no one could escape their fate after meeting the man. 

 

Even if, tonight, Lance didn't look like he'd used his charisma on them. They were more using theirs, like natural beasts and the idea drew a shiver that ran along his spin -or maybe it was Thace's voice crossing his mind. 

 

There was a hand nonchalantly resting on both their thighs, but the contact, to Keith, was lost somewhere in the bliss of his drunk state. 

 

There was a moment were he wondered -if Thace was by his side, were was Lance? But soon he spotted the slender body on the other side of the singer; they had just shifted enough, Thace probably pushing them all, and Ulaz had to quit his place for a chair. There was a laughter, something soft and shy and deep and so genuine and pleasant that Keith blinked -it wasn't Thace, it wasn't Sendak who was chatting with Ulaz _Ulaz, we said no already, shut the fuck up_ , it wasn't-- 

 

It probably came from Shiro and Lance, his roommate turned to the man and Keith could only see his back, most of the view hidden behind the body and Thace's. 

 

"What's going on?" Thace asked, watching quickly on his other side. 

 

"Mh. Nothing." 

 

"Is he your boyfriend?" And this time, Thace's voice was so low when he murmured that Keith had to concentrate before answering. 

 

"Roommate," he mumbled. 

 

"You two look close." 

 

"We're friends," Keith laughed gently. "Doesn't mean we're a thing." 

 

"I see. But can I ask something?" 

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, shrugged a little. 

 

"Free?" 

 

And Thace's voice, Thace's amazing voice suddenly sounded hoarse, filled with lust and need and it probably was the case since the beginning but Keith was always too slow and bad at taking the hints. 

 

He didn't know how they ended in the restroom. He didn't remember actually saying _yes_ , he didn't know how they'd managed to get to this place, how he'd been able to lift his own body, how Thace had managed to make him feel that needy, _horny_ when he was just enjoyng his usual drunkness. 

 

But he had. He had said _yes_ , yes free, yes ok, yes let's go, _yes just touch me_ , and all Keith was aware about now-- 

 

The cold wall of the restroom. The heavy weight of the tall body pressed on his. Hands squeezing on his ass and thighs and waist and chest, roaming all over his body with hunger and _need need need need again and again and again_. 

 

His body was burning burning burning, trousers tight 

 

His tongue felt so numb and it was so weird with another one in his mouth, exploring, tasting, playing, teeth devouring his lips. _Hunger hunger hunger_ and _Thace_ 's hot breath on his skin, on his neck, against his throat and there was that odd feeling of hair under his fingers as they dig in, forcing Thace's head again again again again-- 

 

A gasp. _Knee between his thighs._

 

A moan. _Hands roamming under his tee-shirt_. 

 

A whisper. _"You're a fucking jewel."_

 

A highcup. _Fingers under his belt_. 

 

A moan. _"Fuck me then."_

 

He would be so done with himself in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Don't hesitate to post a comment and talk about the chapter or the whole work, I like talking (a bit too much) <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also come find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DahCyst), I randomly post about everything x'D But also all the news about incoming chapters and all eheh!
> 
> Also have an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/anveecos)! I love cosplay a little too much uuuuuuh! :')
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
